This is Life
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: yaoi When the resistance forces Ron and Draco to marry....


Title: Learning to Love You  
  
Writer: Angel Reid  
  
Rating: erm...we'll stick with Arrr....XD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; that'd be J.K Rowling. I don't own Married!Draco and Married!Ron, either; that'd be partially Sirra's doing.  
  
Dedication: To the lovely Sirra; let's hear it for more comic-ness soon!  
  
Warnings: Kinda sappy. And sad. And...well, yaoi, but you KNEW that one, didn't ya?  
  
-1- This is Our Life  
  
The paperwork on the desk before him sat in a pile, which rose above his line of sight. Sighing, he reached for another page from the pile; his sleeve dragging slightly over the papers. Hitching up said sleeve, he took the page, lifting it carefully from the pile. Slowly, he pulled it away, cautious to maintain the perfect tower of papers. Unfortunately, the sleeve he had taken precautions in hiking up caught on the edge of the tower, sending all the papers fluttering to the floor.  
  
"Christ, Weasley! Can't you do anything right? I leave you alone to do some paperwork for half an hour, and you make a bloody mess!"  
  
Ron looked up, still holding the paper to his chest. Blinking, he looked at where the pile of papers had sat; now only three papers remained.  
  
"It was an accident. I'll pick them up." Ron stooped over to grab the sheets, but Draco swatted his hands away. "Forget it, Weasley. You'll just make a mess again; these papers need to be resorted and stacked again. Why don't you go have lunch, in the kitchen, where you can't possibly cause any more damage."  
  
Ron stared at Draco, opening his mouth to make a retort. Draco stared at him, challenging him with his eyes to say something, anything. Ron closed his mouth, setting down the paper. "'M sorry. I'll go." The red headed wizard stated, turning and walking out of the room, shoulders slumped. Draco followed him out the door, eyes still on him as he walked down the hall.  
'Wait...did Weasley just apologize to me?'  
  
Ron stared out the window, cup of tea in his hands. Sighing, he took a sip of the cooling liquid, gaze remaining on the window even as Draco entered the kitchen, gathering up a lunch for himself.  
  
"Have you seen the bread?" Draco's question was more or less directed in the area of which Ron occupied, so the red head decided to answer. "It's in the pantry, Draco." Draco nodded, getting the bread and some lettuce. "Do we have any meat for a sandwich?" came Draco's next question. Ron shook his head. "No. I could make you something else, if you'd like."  
  
Draco looked over the edge of the fridge door at Ron, who was still sitting silently at the kitchen table. "Like what?" he asked, skeptically. "What do you want? I do know how to cook, you know." Draco scoffed at him. "How about pasta salad? Can you make that?" Ron stood up, gracefully, and made his way to the pantry to retrieve the pasta for the salad. "It was mom's favorite meal."  
  
Draco caught the hint of sadness in Ron's voice, and he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I know what it's like losing a parent..." Ron turned away from Draco, furiously wiping at his eyes. "I know. It's okay. Nothing. So, pasta salad?"  
  
Draco's eyes followed Ron around the kitchen. 'He's trying too hard to be happy...'  
  
The paperwork was neatly piled once more. Draco had gone to bed hours ago; it was now well past midnight. Ron looked at the pile on the table, reaching over to take the first page. Sitting down in the hard, cool chair, he settled down to work; ink pot on his left and a glass of orange juice to his right. Dipping his quill into the ink, he began the complicated procedure involved with the paperwork; he'd never been all that good with it, but he'd sure as hell try to get it right now.  
  
The candle he wrote by was burning low; he'd been to tired to work by a normal light, as all the light fixtures in the Malfoy manner were exceedingly bright. [1] Rubbing at his eyes, he took a sip of his juice; silently he thanked his new mother-in-law for making the juice before hand, and went about his work.  
  
Draco woke up at seven; yawning heavily he sat up in bed. Stretching, he stood; dressing in a simple jeans and t-shirt he made his way down to the office to sort through the rest of the paper work.  
  
When he arrived in the room, he took a moment to take in the scene in front of him; All the paper work, save one sheet, had been completed while he had slept; the last sheet lay under Ron's left arm. Ron, himself, had fallen asleep while completing the last sheet. Draco let a small smile grace his face, gently lifting Ron from his chair and turning to exit the room. The movement stirred Ron, who opened one tired eye slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco looked down at the red head. "You fell asleep while doing the rest of the paperwork, Ron. I must say, what you did was impressive...what time was it when you drifted off, roughly?" Ron thought a moment as Draco carried him up the stairs to the room they were, in retrospect, suppose to share.  
  
"Uhm...I don't know. It'd been light out for a couple hours...five, six in the morning? Why, what time is it now?" Draco frowned, dumping Ron into the bed. "Seven fifteen. You've had maybe an hours sleep. I'm going to go finish that last page and makes us some breakfast. You sleep some more." Ron sat up, tiredly. "I can finish it. I'm not-"A yawn, "Not that tired." Draco glanced at him, then began pulling off his shoes and socks. "You're dead tired, and you will sleep, because I say so. And since I'm the husband..." Ron glared at Draco.  
  
"I am NOT the wife, Malfoy." Ron crossed his arms over his chest as Draco pulled the covers up around him. "Of course not. I'll come get you when breakfast is ready. Go to sleep." Ron yawned, laying back against the pillows. "Fine. I'll go to sleep." He grumbled, already closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep. "But I won't like it."  
  
Draco couldn't help smiling as he left the room. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Wake up, it's lunch time. I'm not going to wait for you to get up; I'll bloody well dump this meal on your lap and leave if you don't get up."  
  
Ron's eyes opened, revealing Draco holding a tray. "I thought you said you'd wake my up for breakfast?" he asked, scrambling to sit up. Draco crawled onto the bed with the tray, which held two plates with grill cheese sandwiches on them. "You looked really tired. So I let you sleep. Here, budge over, you great lump."  
  
Ron moved to his side of the bed; Draco had dropped him on the middle of the bed earlier, and he was a relatively still sleeper. Draco balanced the tray on one hand and crawled to sit beside Ron. "I checked over those papers you did; for someone who claims to know nothing about paperwork, you did pretty well. I had to change a few things, though...and you spelled resistance wrong several times...I think you need spell check cast on you."  
  
Ron frowned. "It was late. I- wait. Are you...is Draco Malfoy cracking at joke? One that's not directed at me in anger?" Draco smiled. "I guess so. Guess we might be alright living together after all."  
  
Ron smiled softly. "You know, we just might be."  
  
[1] I don't know why, but I imagine that the Malfoy's would be the kind of people who would have those florescent lights in their home... 


End file.
